Pirouette
by whiskytango
Summary: Quinn recently moved to NY with Rachel after finishing High School in Lima, dreaming of becoming a Ballerina at ABT. With the help of Brittany, she auditions for the part of Wendy in Peter Pan, but only because of who will be playing the male lead.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, just the plot line. Rated M due to sexual content that will appear in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Quinn could feel the sweat dripping off her, all she needed was the perfect Jete and she was in the company. She just needed to get in and she would be fine. She would be able to finally live in New York. She would be able to be something. She would able to put her name to something. She would finally stand out.<p>

She looked over at Brittany who was already in the company and let out a deep breath. Brittany was the better dancer, the dancer that worked for all those years in High School while Quinn was pregnant and could never really get back into it. She admired how dedicated she was back then and Quinn kicked herself mentally for getting such a stump in her life. Actually she just wanted to kick Puck in the nuts all together.

She closed her eyes, letting the music sit in her mind before she began. She glided across the room and looked at something just as she leaped for the Jete. It was a boy. She could hear the harsh piano key as she landed, telling her that she made the music hers, but she wasn't really focusing. She could hear the group of girls clapping, making her blush slightly, but she turned to look at Brittany. Brittany was speaking with the boy. He was dressed in tracksuit pants and a white wife beater, but it was an only girls audition so she was wondering what he was doing here. She could only see the back of him, but she noticed that his arms were quite defined, but she sighed, turning away. Most of the boys at the company were either gay, or not interested.

"Quinn Fabray!" She heard just as she was about to sit down with the rest of the girls and turned. The boy was now facing her, hands across his chest and a smile playing on his lips. His brown hair made his blue eyes burn and she felt something in her stomach flutter as she looked at him. She licked her lips, looking away from him to look at the instructor, Grace, who had called her name.

"Uh, yes Madame?" She asked, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"Sam is here to help with the audition, I need to see you do a lift." She murmured and tucked a strand of her graying hair behind her ear, looking over at Sam. Quinn looked over at Sam too, nodding slightly as she watched him flex his biceps and step across the room from her. Quinn pulled off her sweater and moved to the other side of the room.

"Trust me." He murmured in a low accent. She couldn't really quite pin where it was from, but it sent a shiver up her spine. There was something about him that just made her instantly trust him. Quinn thought it was the way he conducted himself or maybe it was the amount of muscles that he had.

She nodded and ran, jumping and she suddenly felt the safety of his arms on her hips, pushing her up. She didn't want to look down to spoil the shape of what they had created, but he flipped her and propped her up on his shoulder ready for a fish dive. He did the fish dive and then held her for a few moments before putting her down on her feet. She looked up at him and he looked down at her for a moment, smiling a little.

"You were perfect." He murmured and walked off towards Brittany. She frowned. The way he said it, it sounded as if he was sad. She picked up her sweater and sat down beside Rachel who was staring at Quinn.

"What?" Quinn muttered as she stretched, trying not to look in the direction where Sam was. Rachel looked like she was about to go on one of her tangents that would not stop even if you tried choking her, which she had not tried but had thought about it.

"Do you know who you just danced with?" Quinn frowned, looking over at Sam who was talking with Grace and Brittany. He was sort of arrogant looking, the way he stood it looked like he kind of made him look like he was too good for anyone here.

"No? Someone in the company I presume." Quinn muttered, looking away as she cracked her neck and ran her hand over her sleek hair, making sure that there was no hair out of line and was all tucked away in her bun. Rachel grabbed Quinn's arms and shook her.

"Oh gosh, okay think last year, we went to see The Nutcracker…" Quinn pulled back slightly, leaning over as she touched her head to her knee as she stretched.

"And?" She muttered, clearly not interested.

"He played The Nutcracker." Quinn frowned and immediately sat up, looking over at him. She didn't recognize him, but as Rachel pointed him out to her it was so obvious. It had been staring her in the face. She remembered his eyes, so blue against his red uniform. The way he performed his Grand Jete, she still was mesmerized by it. He was the Nutcracker. She just did a lift with one of the best dancers in the company.

"Ladies!" Madame Grace called, making Rachel and Quinn stand up and move to the crowd that was starting to form around her. Quinn knew that Rachel was already in the company, her rendition of Swan Lake was absolutely beautiful and she had seen the faces of Madame and Brittany while she did it, they were pretty mesmerized by it. She looked over and saw Sam and Brittany talking quietly, both looking at Quinn so intensely it made her blush. She looked away, scratching her neck and tried to focus Madame Grace.

"I will pin up the list later this afternoon at 3pm, but I would just like to say, you were an extraordinary group and I cannot wait to work with you. Good Luck." She murmured, closing her notepad. We curtsied and she left the room, taking Brittany with her. Quinn watched as Sam stayed behind, fiddling around with something in his bag. Quinn went over to her bag with Rachel and sat down, pulling on a pair of flats and jeans over her tights.

"You were magnificent Rachel, you're sure to get in." Quinn murmured as they walked out of the room. Rachel smiled and bumped her shoulder against Quinn's.

"Quinn Fabray!" Quinn shivered. It was Sam's low voice. She turned and he was running towards her, holding her sweater in his hands. "You left it by the barre." He handed the sweater over to her and she managed to touch his hand, sending a shock through her.

"Oh thank you." She murmured, tucking the sweater back in her bag and she looked up at him. He was smiling down at her, his blue eyes staring at her.

"So what are you doing now?" He asked and she shrugged, licking her lips unconsciously when he did the same.

"Oh uh, I'm just going to go to my friends place and then come back."

"Was that friend Rachel Berry?" He asked and she nodded, fiddling with the cross necklace around her neck. He dropped his bag and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt and pulled it on. Quinn couldn't help but watch as his shirt rode up, revealing his six-pack. She almost wanted to touch them, caress them.

"Do you mind if I join you? I've got a couple of hours to kill before I have to check the lists." Quinn stared at him, not really sure what he was saying.

"Oh no, not at all." He smiled at her and pulled his bag back over his shoulder and nodded for her to lead the way. She led the way down the marble stairs when she realized something. "Lists?' She asked as he walked beside her. She looked up at him. He was so much taller than her and he shrugged as he walked, looking ahead.

"They're considering putting first years into this years production."

"What?" Quinn asked, this was completely new information and this concerned her, a lot. This never happened.

"Well, the standard that they're getting in each year is getting better and better, so they thought, well if someone's that good then they should lead, so I have to check the lists and find myself a Wendy."

"Wendy? As in Peter Pan?" He nodded as he opened the door for her and she looked down at Rachel who was standing with Brittany. Rachel's eyes were wide and she stepped down the front steps and stood next to Sam.

"Rachel this is Sam, Sam this is Rachel oh and I'm sure you know Brittany." Rachel sort of waved, biting her lip and Brittany just nodded, rolling her eyes at him before turning on her heel. She looked up at him, looking for an explanation but he didn't say anything and kept walking. They all followed Brittany to her apartment where they settled down on the couch and watched something. When Brittany was in the kitchen, Quinn made her move and got up, following her in.

"Brittany, how do you know Sam?" Quinn asked quietly as Brittany started to make herself a sandwich. Brittany laughed and looked over at Sam and then back at Quinn.

"He was my dance partner for years back in Lima, but then he got into a higher grade that wasn't the same as mine we didn't really see each other, then we found each other here in ABT so it all worked out, but you know, he's sort of my brother." She murmured, grinning at Quinn who just rolled her eyes back at her. She sat up on the barstool and watched as Sam and Rachel talked, probably about him. Rachel was ecstatic. She was like a puppy around a new toy.

"He's kinda cute." Quinn murmured quietly as he got up, walking towards them.

"And he isn't gay." Brittany whispered and Quinn bit her lip as he smiled at her and put his plate in the sink, washing it.

"I think the lists may be up now." Brittany mentioned, heading to her bag.

"No no! We have to watch the rest of the movie." Rachel whined. Quinn laughed and looked back at the movie. It was Centre Stage, a favourite, but Quinn had watched it so many times that she didn't even bother watching it now.

"Rachel you know the ending." Quinn murmured, reaching down for her bag and pullied out her sweater.

"But its better if you watch it the whole way through and then watch the ending. Its called watching a _movie_." Rachel explained and Sam just laughed, making Quinn laugh. Rachel threw a throw cushion at her and she squealed, jumping down and grabbing the cushion. She threw it at her, missing terribly and Rachel howled with laughter. She looked around to make sure that no one else saw but Sam was standing, holding an apple and snorted.

"I saw it." He murmured and started to laugh. Quinn rolled her eyes at him and pulled on her sweater, checking her phone. Three messages from Jesse. She pursed her lips and checked them.

_I got in! Can't wait till you get in! We can share a room together and everything._

_Hey! Just checking in, any news yet? Xx_

_Hellooo! How are you going? I went to your audition room but you weren't there I'll check later _

She almost rolled her eyes as she put her phone back in her bag. She looked over at Rachel who mouthed Jesse and she nodded, rolling her eyes and moving to sit down on the couch.

"I just got a text, the lists are up." Sam said after noticing what happened with Quinn and Quinn let out a deep breath, grabbing her bag and headed to the door.

She walked with Rachel back to the theatre, trying to figure out what she was doing with Jesse. Well she was trying to figure out what they were. Fuck buddies? No, Quinn could never do fuck buddies. She's too emotional for that. Well they were sort of dating, movies occasionally but it was mostly sex and really it wasn't the greatest. Jesse was kind of just there when she broke up Finn. He was a dancer too, which was hard to come by in Lima and they practiced together, a lot, which led to some movies and then eventually sex. Quinn didn't like it; she didn't feel anything with him. Sure, she felt an orgasm but it wasn't intense, or breathtaking. It was just… boring.

She walked up the steps with Rachel, growing nervous but kept her cool. All those years under Sue's wing had taught her how to control her nerves. Sue told her it showed weakness, and that was something Quinn didn't want to show right now. She hated showing that she was weak. She stepped through the doors and headed down the hall. She saw Jesse but she slipped through the crowd that was heading down, avoiding him as best as she could and suddenly she was in front of the board. She didn't see her name at first, making her panic, but there it was. Last. She didn't know whether that was bad or anything, but it was there. She was in. She searched for Rachel and found hers in the middle and she smiled, spinning around and searched through the crowd. She found Rachel, still trying to get through and pulled her into a hug.

"We're in!" She exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Rachel hugged her back and they were almost jumping when a low hush rang out and Quinn pulled out to see the ballet girls part and she did too. She looked and saw Brittany and Sam walking through and there were hushed whispers.

"Apparently Sam is dating her, but apparently it's only to get the lead." She heard the girl whisper beside her. Quinn turned to look at the girl. She didn't actually know who she was, but it was quite obvious that she was – well it did look like she was in love with Sam. She almost wanted to laugh but then realized she was a bit in love with him too. She shook her head and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her out of the crowd and into the main ballet room, as they were meant to meet to be told their lesson schedule. They were the first to arrive and Quinn pulled off her Jeans, sitting down in the middle of the floor with Rachel.

"I wonder what production they'll be doing this year…" Rachel murmured dreamily, arching her arms and moving her fingers.

"Peter Pan." Quinn murmured, pulling her knees to her chest and rested her chin on the top of them as she watched her.

"What? How do you know that?"  
>"Sam mentioned something about finding a Wendy, apparently first years can try out for leads."<p>

"That's ridiculous, you have to be a principal dancer." Rachel murmured, looking at the people that walked in. They looked overly confident and quite excited. Quinn shrugged, closing her eyes and resting her head against her knees.  
>"I don't know… that's just what he said." She murmured.<p>

"Quinn!" Someone called and Quinn snapped her eyes open. Standing in front of her was Jesse. He sat down beside her. "Congratulations!" He cheered and Quinn threw him a forced smile.

"Thank you." She murmured, looking away to talk to Rachel, but Jesse leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth, startling her.

"What was that for?" Quinn muttered, touching her lips and looking around. Rachel looked appalled while the kiss had intrigued some people. The only reason people ever put up with Jesse St James was because of his looks, which weren't even that great Quinn thought.

"I don't know, it was sort of a congratulatory kiss, felt right!" He murmured excitedly. She groaned and looked at him.

"Jesse, please, we're not dating." Quinn murmured and he looked crushed, but before he could say anything the company director came into the room and they stood up. He nodded, waving for us to sit down again. Quinn never really found the company director attractive, but the way he was looking at Quinn mad her shiver. She heard about the stories where girls would do absoutely _anything_ to get a part, but Quinn found him to be a bit snobby, actually and avoided him as much as she could. He was lean, he was from France and he walked with his head held high. Quinn crossed her legs and sat up as Brittany and Sam entered the room. Sam was now wearing a white fitted dress shirt and black pants. He stood next to the director, speaking with him for a few moments before stepping back.

"Well done ladies and gentlemen, into getting in ABT" People clapped and Quinn did too, trying to keep her eyes off Sam, but the shirt he was wearing was fitted so nicely it showed off his Pecs and abs. She swallowed and turned to look at the director again, he was looking at Rachel this time. "Now, tomorrow will be the first day of your classes, so be prompt. Lateness is not taken lightly here." He continued, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, for the first time ever we're letting everyone audition for our new production, Peter Pan." There was a hushed, excited whisper as he mentioned the production but Quinn sat still, watching him. "But we are expecting the standard to be quite high, so if you try out, make sure you are good. Now, auditions will be next week, but you can collect your schedules as you leave. Enjoy the rest of your day." Quinn got up and grabbed her schedule, comparing it to Rachel's but found out that she was in none of her classes. She heard Jesse complaining about an 8am start which made Rachel cringe because that was when her first lesson was, and it was the boys. Quinn studied her lessons, the names of the teachers sounded familiar but she couldn't figure it out. 9am tomorrow morning with Evans. Who was Evans? She pursed her lips, putting her schedule into her bag and waited for Rachel. She turned to look at Brittany who was standing with Santana. Santana looked like she had just come from the hospital. She was an intern, and was still in her scrubs. Quinn walked over, waving hello.

"Hey, congrats." Santana murmured, kissing Quinn's cheek. Quinn smiled and murmured a thanks, looking over at Rachel who was now talking with the director. She looked up at Brittany who was looking at them too, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Rachel needs to stay away from Pierre, he was staring at her earlier."  
>"Mm I know." Quinn agreed and waved Rachel over.<p>

"I was thinking we should go out for drinks, celebrate." Brittany said excitedly as Rachel walked over. Rachel nodded quickly and looked at Quinn.

"I uh – I don't know. I need to stary rehearsing." Quinn murmured, staring at her feet. Every since that drunk party night with Puckerman that lead to so much hurt and pain, she tried to stay away from the sort of party scene, and also she needed to stay away from any distractions. She was a ballerina now. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine then blondie, stay at home." She muttered, looking up at Brittany. Quinn pursed her lips and waved goodbye, sighing as she made her way through the ballet rooms and found an empty hall. She sat down on the middle of the floor with her laptop and youtubed the play. She had never seen a Peter Pan ballet. She was expecting Giselle or even Swan Lake, but not Peter pan. She pulled off her sweater and only kept the black leotard on with her tights. She got up and pressed play on a bit of music she had just downloaded and stretched, starting her exercises at the barre.

"Wendy is conservative, a bit laid back, but also likes to be in control." She heard a voice say from the doorway. She looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

"I know the story." Quinn murmured, moving to the middle of the room to stretch on the floor.

"Why aren't you out with your friends?" Sam murmured, moving to lean against the barre as he watched her. Quinn was getting annoyed at the amount of questions this guy asked.

"Why aren't you out with _your _friends?" Quinn muttered back, looking up at him. He shrugged, walking around the room and Quinn watched him.

"Well, I thought I could convince you to come with me to hang with your friends." He said, keeping his eyes on the window that led to the back courtyard. Quinn scoffed and stood up, moving to first position and then second.

"Your form is so beautiful." He murmured and she forgot that he had been standing there. He was leaning against the wall, his hands on his knees. She tried her hardest not to blush, but failed and looked at the mirror at herself.

"Thank you." She murmured and stared at the mirror. She could only see the fat that was clinging to her body. She took a deep breath and moved across the room, she moved and did an _attitude en pointe, _staring at her form in the mirror and smiling. She heard him clap and she stopped, looking over at him.

"Are you here to scout me?" She murmured, moving to stand close to the mirror so she could start her _fouetté en tournants. _He shrugged.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just trying to get you out of here." He murmured, putting his hands in his pockets. Quinn threw him a look and sighed.

"Why?" She muttered, leaning against the barre. He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. She just wanted to leave. Well really she just wanted to go with him, but she didn't want to.

"Because, this will the last bit of fun you'll have before your lessons."  
>"Who said that I didn't think the lessons weren't fun?" She murmured, moving to her bag and pulling on her jeans. He watched her, pursing his lips.<br>"Well, I didn't mean it like that." He murmured quietly and she pulled on her sweater.

"Go have fun with your friends, I've got to practice." She muttered and stormed past him. He called her name but she ignored it. She walked through the hallways and found the toilet and checked no one else was in the stalls. She closed and locked the stall behind her and sat down in front of the toilet. She had an excellent gag reflex, years of practice and years of being a cheerio taught her, what she thought, was a good aspect. She sat down, stuck her finger down her throat and emptied her stomach. When she was done she sat up, flushed the toilet and headed out of the stall, moving to the sink to rinse her mouth. She knew the dangers of throwing up, but it was the only way to be perfect and perfection was everything.

Quinn didn't see Sam, she didn't see Rachel or Brittany and just headed straight to her apartment that she shared with Rachel. She didn't bother eating any dinner and went straight to bed, exhausted. When she woke up she heard Rachel moving around the apartment already, she rolled over and looked at the time. Quinn had her first lesson at 9 and it was already 8, which meant Rachel was late. She heard the door slam and she got up, checking that Rachel was gone before walking through the house and to the kitchen, grabbing a mandarin and started to eat. She moved back to her bedroom and got changed, a simple pink leotard, black tights and a sweater. She headed to the door and opened it, surprised when she found Puck standing in front of it.

"Puck?" She questioned, closing the door and starting to lock it. Puck hadn't changed much over the year of leaving McKinley. He got rid of his Mohawk, moved down to NY to be with Rachel and managed to get a job as a manager for some Night Club.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" He asked, following her as she made her way to the lift.

"I have rehearsal, but what are you doing here?" She murmured, stepping into the lift and looking up at him as he stepped in.

"I wanted to see Rachel, but it looked like she wasn't there." Rachel and Puck had some weird unsettled business that they were trying to work through. Well Puck was trying to get through it, while Rachel ignored it and kept on pushing things back as she tried to focus on ballet.

"Listen, Puck-"

"Yeah I know she's busy, but she's been busy for a while." Quinn groaned as she stepped out of the lift, heading outside into the cold New York street. Okay, she felt sorry for Puck, Rachel did ignore him a lot, but bugging her was annoying.

"Just… she finishes rehearsal at 12, sorry, I really need to go Puck!" She murmured, crossing the street and leaving him dumbstruck on the curb. She sighed and headed down into the subway, hopping on her train and stepped off when it was her station. She headed up and walked into ABT, staring at the pictures of all the famous ballerinas and productions. She walked up the marble steps and headed to the room where her lesson was to take place. There were already a few students there, some she didn't know and headed to the barre. She heard the door shut and she looked over. Sam came walking in, wearing track suit pants and a white t-shirt and called for everyone to come sit down in front. Was he Evans on her timetable? She frowned, making her way and sat down by a girl by the name of Amy.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" She heard her whisper to her friend, making her frown.

"Okay, so my name is Sam Evans, and as you know I'll be your teacher for this semester." He said and some people clapped. Quinn clapped too, a bit confused.

"Now, I really want to work the kinks, my class is all about expression, letting the music control you, just really big on figuring out who you are." He murmured and Quinn pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. He walked around the room and when he spotted her, he took a double step and then coughed, looking at the ground.

"I want you to warm up, then I want to play some music and I want to see you move to it." He murmured and they all nodded, getting up and moving to the barre. He walked around as he watched them warm up. He nodded, giving constructive feedback but when he came to Quinn, she could feel his eyes on hers as she tried to focus them straight ahead. She broke and looked at him. His eyes were staring into hers and then he looked down, making her look away. When it came to the improv, Quinn sat up the back as he called up students, playing music of different varieties. When it came to Quinn's turn he changed the song to _Jar of Hearts_ by _Christina Perri. _She stood up at the front of the class. This was a very contemporary song and she had done contemporary quite a lot, but this song was such a deep song.

_I know I can't take one more step, towards you._

_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

She let the first bars play out before she started. She looked up at him before she moved, stepping across the floor. His eyes flickered when hers met his and he bit his lip, watching her.

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I love the most_

She moved across the floor, her heart beating as moved for a pas de chat, something she did for Swan Lake a year early in one of her community ballet halls. He was smiling, completely mesmerized as to how she moved.

_I learned to live, half a life. _

_But now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are? _

_Running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

He stopped the music when she went for the side fall and she stayed on the ground for a few moments as the students clapped. She stood up, looking over at him as he nodded slightly and went to sit back down. She didn't understand what just happened. When the class finished she wanted to get out of there quickly, she wanted to avoid him. There was something about the song he chose and the music he wanted to make her feel was something she didn't want to confront. She stepped through the students and she heard her name being called. She sighed and waited till the class disappeared until she looked over at him. He stepped towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"That was really breathtaking, your dance." He murmured.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly, looking down at her feet and then back up at him.

"Will you audition for Wendy?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean I just joined and I think I need to settle into the company before actually doing anything."

"Quinn, you are an amazing dancer, I really think that Wendy would be so great for you." He stepped closer to her and she took a few steps back, watching him.

"I'll think about it." She murmured and he smiled. She felt something pang in her stomach when he smiled, it was just so genuine and so beautiful, but in the back of her mind she remembered the rule about dating teachers.

"I'll see you this afternoon then." She frowned, confused as to what he was talking about. She didn't have another class with him this afternoon.

"This afternoon?" She questioned and he just grinned at her.  
>"You have another lesson with Donovan? That's me too."<br>"How? Isn't Donovan for advanced dancers?" She asked and he nodded, still grinning at her.

"You betcha. You're considered an advanced dancer Quinn." And with that he left, leaving her stunned. She couldn't believe it. She got into ABT just the day before, her teacher was completely off limits but they just flirted and he was in her class. In her class, that was meant to be for advanced dancers. Quinn was confused, excited and stumped at the same time. What else could happen?

* * *

><p><em>It ended kinda badly I realised, but I really just wanted to get it out there and see what you guys thought of it. Reviews are always welcome! <em>


End file.
